Cheese and Chatter
by Bad Ideas INC
Summary: A fluffy collaboration born from idle minds. Enjoy!


**Written By Katherine Apollo Karma and Gryphox **

* * *

It was early... too early for him to be up and about, but for some reason he just couldn't seem to drift back to sleep.

Grumbling slightly he climbed out of bed grabbing a Jebin with full intentions of laying around until work showed up, but a low growl interrupted his plans as his hunger made itself known.

Great, and I bet my idiot isn't even up this early... he thought, looking out the window where the sun hadn't even begun to rise. But to his surprise as he neared the kitchen there was the light sound of pots and pans and... was that music?

He peaked around the edge of the door and it was indeed Roji, up and already preparing breakfast.

Does he always wake up so early? Muhyo thought, he glanced at the clock reading just after 5am and shook his head. Well it explains how he has breakfast all ready the moment I wake up, and the paper work... and everything cleaned. Does he ever stop working?

A low voice brought him back to reality as the radio started playing a song Roji seemed to know well, as he was happily singing along.

He'd never admit it, but he found himself tapping a foot along with the upbeat tune as he watched his assistant skip around the kitchen swaying to the song and singing without a care in the world besides not burning the food and not waking up his partner in the other room. He wasn't the best, but he made up the lack of skill with enthusiasm.

Waiting for the song to end Muhyo walked in and swiped a sandwich from the few Roji had made when he wasn't looking. The look of confusion he got from the missing sandwich was entertaining, but not as much as how he jumped when he saw Muhyo.

"Oh! Did I wake you Muhyo?" he said looking quite embarrassed he'd been seen.

"No I've been awake for a while." Muhyo said with a shrug, or rather tried to say with his mouth full of food.

"Ah, alright then. Why don't you take a seat while I…" Roji's voice grew quiet as he noticed the huge mess Muhyo was making with the single sandwich, crumbs littering the floor before him and some of the cheese smeared all over his face.

"Whaph?" Muhyo questioned with a full mouth.

"Muhyo, you've got a…" He pointed to the smear on the executor's cheek. Muhyo swiped at it with his fingertips but only succeeded in making the issue more noticeable. "Oh dear…"

Roji took a napkin and dabbed at the cheese splotches gently as Muhyo watched. It was a gesture that soothed them both somehow and the executor found himself disappointed when the mess was gone.

"There!" Roji stood back to his full height to observe the mess on the floor. "Go take a seat and finish your breakfast while I clean this up."

He placed the plate of sandwiches in front of Muhyo's seat before leaving to get the broom. Muhyo took the opportunity to gorge himself with more of the well-prepared meal, making sure to smear more cheese on his cheeks.

Once the mess was cleaned up he walked into the room, laughing silently at the new mess to clean, and pretending not to notice it.

"Didn't bother saving me any?" he said looking at the empty plate, smiling at the grumpy reaction as Muhyo muttered something he couldn't quite catch. "Although I guess it probably just ended up on your face."

Grumbling louder this time, Roji could hear him mutter "Idiot" as he licked his thumb and tried to get some of the mess off, but one particular spot was being particularly troublesome.

Roji chuckled at the difficulty Muhyo was having and decided to just help him out. He moved to sit next to his boss and dabbed at his mouth once more. He was glad that Muhyo wasn't fussing, being too preoccupied with whatever the news had to show, since he had to use a bit more force than before to clear the cheesy stains. Once he was done, he gently ran his thumb over the area to check for any spots he may have missed.

Muhyo's eyes switched over to Roji's face. His assistant's expression was tender and quite content, the ends of his lips gradually curling up into a soft smile. Roji continuously stroking his cheek impelled him to slowly move closer to the boy's face and soon their lips met in a kiss that was unexpected to the both of them. Neither of them pulled away, however. The two stayed connected, their eyelids drooping as they sat in satisfying silence.

When they finally pulled away there was a moment of comfortable silence as what just happened clued in.

Muhyo was the first one to really realise, and he snuggled into roji's arm. Hiding his face, and in turn the blush quickly spreading across his face.

Roji lifted his hand to his lips, touching the skin lightly as he contemplated his next course of action.

"Muhyo." He tried to pry the boy from the sleeve of his uniform, but he just wouldn't budge.

"Muhyoo" he tried again, drawing out the name in a singsong voice as he gently poked him in the side. "Are...Are you ok?"

He brought his head away from the cloth and glared at Roji. "Of course I'm not! Why did you do that?"

Roji's head snapped back, baffled. "Wha-? Me?! You're the one who started it!"

"Well, if you hadn't been staring at me with that dumb lovestruck look, I would have noticed you moving closer sooner!" He jumped off the couch and padded towards the desk before stopping, his back still facing Roji. "...and given you a more proper one."

He could feel Roji's eyes on his back as he walked out of the room, and was worried for a second that he'd upset his assistant. That is until he heard the low muttering of "Muhyo you meany…" followed by a light-hearted chuckle.

Muhyo turned around only to be tackled by his assistant in a tight hug. He fell over, his assistant's arm cushioning his head. When he looked down, he saw the idiot nuzzling his chest with teary eyes and a huge smile. "Get off me, you fool!"

Roji hummed. "Not until I get that 'proper' kiss!" He brought his head up and leaned forward, brimming with mirth.

Muhyo sighed and slid his arms out from the tight grip using one to push his torso up and the other to cup Roji's cheek. "Close your eyes at least."

Roji happily obliged and they began kissing once more. They continued for a moment before pulling apart slowly and opening their eyes. Roji, no longer drunk with joy, lowered his head onto the executor's shoulder(?) (chest?) and resting there. Muhyo let his hand slide to the assistant's neck as he stayed still for a while longer, until an idea came to his mind…

"Well then...It's your turn to do something for me." He grinned as he pulled away to look the confused Roji in the eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Sing more often for me." Muhyo said. "You sound great."


End file.
